NeurOS
These logs were taken from GBME (Great Britain Mental Experimentation) Laboratories files. Experiment 12-L50 Date: 03/03/1956 Involved: Neurological Surgeon Frank Berryson (FORCED), Technologies Expert Frans Hankford (FORCED), Covert Operations Soldier Manwell Seam (VOLUNTARY), Human Psychologist Wilhelm Brownford (FORCED), Human-Machina Scientist Jerald Fitzwilliam (VOLUNTARY) Subject: Jakob Fitzgerald (FORCED, RANDOM) AOE: Remote control of human shells by unconnected host brain, possibly military applications. Day 1: Extraction of Fitzgerald's brain successful, housing and life support systems set up for brain and original shell. Cloning of original shell commenced. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): Lord in the Heavens, have mercy on us for destroying your precious gift. This was not their fault, only mine. Day 2: Shell cloning accelerated, shell life supports systems stable. Work on wireless connections from brain to shell commenced. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): Project is coming along well, hopefully if it is successful I may be forgiven for my sins. Day 3: Three cloned shells finished, minds removed and replaced with wireless controllers. Original mind not yet assimilated to wireless connection. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): I watched as they burned the minds of the shells. It is something no man should have to observe. Brownford seemed especially disgusted, as all involved must observe the full goings-on of the project. For CENSORED's sake, why? Day 4: Original mind uplinked to shell, only one at this point. Subject appears to be confused, yet normal neural capacities are still fully functional and unwavering. Involved are currently working on advanced multi-form neural control systems. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): CENSORED, why must he endure these things? We have destroyed this man, not even his mind remains pure at this point, oh CENSORED it, there's no fixing it now. If I am to burn in the pits of the underworld, then I will make my sins an achievement. Day 5: Involved continued to work on multi-form control. Subject was presented with pornographical images, and began to engage in apparent sexual behaviour. Excitement of such senses must be eliminated soon. NO Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes) AVAILABLE FOR DAY 5 Day 6: Multi-form control finalized, subject(s) appear to be experiencing mental stress. Pornographic images presented to both shells, same result as previous. Appears to be easier for control of forms when one or more shells are unconscious. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): Kill them... Kill them now. DO NOT LET THESE MONSTROSITIES LIVE! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO THEM!!! HEAD SCIENTIST Jerald Fitzwilliam NO LONGER VOLUNTARY, NOW FORCED. NEW HEAD SCIENTIST Frank Berryson APPOINTED Day 7: Neural capacities for multi-form control expanded to three shells, sexual senses inactive. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): This creature we have made... It is... a monster. NEW INVOLVED Jessica-Maria Copeland (VOLUNTARY) HAS BEEN APPOINTED AS Human-Machina Scientist. Day 8: Ex-Human-Machina Scientist Jerald Fitzwilliam commited suicide, no further tests made on this day aside from further sexual testing. Genuine sexual relation slightly excited respective senses, must be further deactivated. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): Apparently having Copeland CENSORED the monsters did almost nothing. Day 9: No tests commenced. Day 10: Shell 1 was encouraged to watch live tapes of Shell 3, mental status deteriorated. NO Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes) AVAILABLE FOR DAY 10 Day 11: All subjects watched live footage of each other. Mental status further deteriorated. NO Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes) AVAILABLE FOR DAY 11 Day 12: Subjects placed together in one room, mental status decreased exponentially, physical violence ensued. In an attempt to cease conflict Jessica-Maria Copeland entered room, and was killed by Shell 2. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): Copeland... Why? WHYYYY?! Day 13: Tests have ended, Shell(s) escaped and destroyed main mind, yet did not self-terminate. Mental net between Shell(s) must retain consciousness. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): As of today we are ending experiments. we cannot cope with the damage we have done to these- wait, what are you doi- STATIC FOR 15 MINUTES - find more, more, more bodies! take them, take minds, KILL minds! replace wif our minds, yesss... more of us... more of us... MORE! MORE! MORE! KILL! MUST HAVE MORE FLESH! Experiment 12-L51 Date: 03/03/2014 Involved: Neurological Surgeon John Jackson (FORCED), Technologies Expert Adolf Wurst (FORCED), Covert Operations Soldier Robert Seam (VOLUNTARY), Human Psychologist Harold Markman (FORCED), Human-Machina Scientist Jakob Fitzgerald (VOLUNTARY) Subject: Marco Roach (FORCED, RANDOM) AOE: Remote control of human shells by unconnected host brain, military applications. Day 1: Subject's mind extracted. Shell construction beginning. Head Scientist's Notes (Transcribed from audio tapes): More... More subjects... Must have more bodies... More homes... More... More... MORE!!! Category:Science